Pups Save the Turbots
March 1, 2014 May 20, 2014 6 October 2014 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups and the Beanstalk | next = Pups Save the Camping Trip }} "Pups Save the Turbots" is the 2nd half of the 24th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on March 1, 2014 in Canada, May 20, 2014 in the US, and October 6, 2014 in the UK. When Cap'n Turbot needs to get a picture of the rare Blue Footed Booby Bird when his French cousin, Francois Turbot, decides to help but gets caught on a cliff! It's up to the PAW Patrol to rescue him and bring the two cousins together again. As the pups enjoy another day at the beach, Marshall suffers another of his clumsy crashes, and believes he is so dazed, he is seeing four legs on Captain Turbot instead of two. When he comes to, he finds that Captain Turbot is joined by his French cousin, Francois Turbot. We also learn of Captain Turbot's first name being Horatio. While Francois Turbot soon befriends the pups, and gains the admiration of Skye, Captain Turbot is on the Lookout for the Blue Footed Booby Bird. While Captain Turbot tries to find the booby bird, Francois has some fun kite flying. Seeing Skye's adoration for Francois, Rubble tries to get her attention back by trying to imitate Francois, to little success. Wally soon helps Captain Turbot find the booby bird, but in his excitement, Captain Turbot falls off The Flounder, while the booby bird flies away. Worse, he left The Flounder in gear, and the boat takes off without him. He tasks Wally with telling Ryder of the situation, and the walrus does just that. Wally soon finds Ryder, and Ryder is able to translate Wally's charades into learning of Captain Turbot's plight, and assures Wally that he'll call the pups. With that, Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout, and after Marshall and Rubble crash into the elevator, with Marshall gaining Rubble's beret and facial features from his Frenchman outfit, they reach the top and get their orders. Skye and Zuma will head out to help save Captain Turbot and get him back The Flounder. With that, the team deploys, and soon are able to rescue Captain Turbot, while Ryder commandeers The Flounder and is able to stop it. Francois soon crash-lands on the ship, and agrees to help Captain Turbot find the booby bird. With Skye's help, the booby bird is soon spotted at its nest, but Francois takes off without being warned off the booby bird's sensitivity. As a result, when Francois takes the booby bird's picture without permission, the bird goes on the attack, causing Francois to soon be hanging from the cliff by one hand. Skye flies Captain Turbot in via her harness to try and save Francois, but the booby bird steps on Francois' hand, causing him to let go and fall in the water. Zuma saves him, and Captain Turbot is able to ask the booby bird for its picture. The bird agrees, and even poses for it. Back on The Flounder, Captain Turbot mentions that once he learns more of the booby bird's nature and habitat, more will migrate to Adventure Bay. Francois, traumatized by his encounter, asks that not happen, much to everyone's laughter. Back at the Lookout, Captain Turbot presents a picture of the booby bird to Ryder as thanks, and when both Turbots spot Rubble on his skateboard, Rubble, in a show of good faith at not being jealous of Francois anymore, offers him a ride on it. However, Francois shows he is a very bad skateboarder, and crashes into Captain Turbot. In the end, the Turbots share a high-five, and everyone laughs as the episode comes to an end. Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Cap'n Turbot Francois Turbot Wally Blue Footed Booby Bird First Responders : Zip out and use his buoy to rescue Cap'n Turbot and get him back to his boat. : Fly along the shore and search for the Blue-Footed Booby Bird with her goggles. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes with Zuma on titlecard Category:Water Episodes Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan